Cinnamon Buns and Love Story
by Five-Princess
Summary: GinaXGordy - Christmas Special - Angela Anaconda: After all these years, Gordy still finds the way to make Gina laugh. How? Just read the story and you'll freaking know!


A/N: So yes, this year my Christmas Special is about Angela Anaconda since I might have the DVD pack for Christmas. So this is a bit of ''what are your knowledge about a show you've watched since you're 3'' ? So here is it and yes it was tough composing this. This fanfiction is inspire from the song All I Need from Christina Aguilera.

* * *

><p>Cinnamon Buns and Love Stories<p>

K+/T

Romance/Comfort

Gina/Gordy with some slight Angela/Johnny

Warning: I don't own this masterpiece of cartoonization... Sue Rose and Co. does.

* * *

><p>It was the night just before Christmas. The presents were perfectly placed underneath the tall forest green tree while being watched by the adults in the kitchen. While this moment, the children were pretending to sleep until midnight. They were chatting about their list for Santa Claus, still a few of them knew he was just a mirage, a story for younger souls. One that made smile everyone was Lulu. She grew up quite fastly with a big 8 years-old on this planet. She wanted a train, not a big one just a little one what she could ride around the house. One day, she wished she could have a real one and not a toy. This little kid loved machines. Her sister Angela was different. This teenager was as crazy as her tiny sister but more mature. She was constantly assisted by her three best-friends, Gina, Gordy and Johnny.<p>

Gina is Angela's advisor since her birth, nearly. They've been stocked up together from the day both of their mothers went to the hospital. They weren't born the same day. They were there only for a month or two. Gina is a smart gourmand little girl. She is constantly bullied at school for her overweight but also for her high notes. Her best quality is to always cheer up everyone even if it relates mathematics and weird calculations that no one even herself sometimes don't understand. She is a slow walker but a nice speaker. She loves animals but she adores food more. Her worse fault is surely her big heart. She falls too easily into temptations from others. The only person that didn't trick her with that is Gordy.

Gordy is a weak pack of skeletons. He loves animals like Gina but has more an artistic view to things. He had a passion into poems. The problem is that he can't write about his crush. No, not his crush on any popular school girl like Angela. He can't tell his feelings about Gina properly. He is so deeply in love with her that he could pass a day in dirt for her because Gordy HATES dirt. Bacteria and him are enemies forever. For Gina, he could have given up that fear. He is also scared of any extreme sport like hide-and-seek and others. This nerdy boy already was about to give up on life because he hard his beloved angel talking about a guy she likes. He sucks at nearly everything she likes except saving animals and God he know that this fact is useless. He's just waiting the moment when the good sentence will start at the right moment. At least, he wasn't alone.

Johnny is... an idiot. A good idiot. The type of idiot you would think he is so dumb but would kiss him a few seconds later. That's what Angela is thinking all the time. He was so perfect into her eyes in a way. Gordy and Angela made a pact to never talk about their crushes but how can't she talk about how handsome he was. Even if this Elvis-looking man was flirting like hell, he absolutely would be the reason of her few blushes. She promised that tonight would be the night to tell him before he finished with his stupid other blonde friend, Nanette Manoir.

The kids were tellings stories. Angela was talking. A ghost of Christmas who took the soul of a hopeless man. Johnny was breathing her words like a beautiful melody. Her still quite high-pitched voice gave a scary effect to the tale. During this time, Gina was reading. Her best friend's story was a half as interesting as her book. She was hiding it but it was romantic. Not her, the book. The story of a typical teenager, thing she will never be, meeting a handsome prince, thing she'll never know. Then, surprise! The prince was a vampire. A bite of sweetness in her velour neck to transform her life into a trilogy of boring books. Gina likes only the first one. Her tooth was biting her lip. If only it could happen to her.

Angela was lucky, she had Johnny. They both liked each other. How does she know? It's visible. Johnny is always looking and her and went he don't it's the ginger's turn. Nanette on her side returned with the indian Prince. They got married last month and as she tell, its pure love. Gordy is the only single guy she know. She loves him. The thing is she is scared of hurting him. Not emotionally but physically. Let's not lie, Gordy was as fragile as a porcelain doll and Gina was as huge as a whale... well that's how the others are comparing her to. A hand was covering hers. She looked behind and Gordy was there, sitting and watching her read.

**''Hey'' **She said not being conscious that her book is open.

**''What are you reading? Again some philosophy about stars?'' **Asked the dim.

**''Oh just a random book, you're not interessed'' **Gina tried to convict him but he was so curious that he took it.

**''Twillight? That's new... I didn't knew you were romantic'' **

**''That's none of your business...''**

**''Sorry I didn't think of...''**

**''Please let's change subject''**

A moment of silence appeared. Gordy tried to make-up this shameful by talking but she was still inside her head eating her cinnamon bun.

**''Why do you like cinnamon buns so much?'' **He asked looking at her facial expression to maybe have a hint.

**''Well, hum... they have a good taste... they are sweet and good, at least they try. Oh, and they are soft... they have a good cellular composition...'' **

**''Like you?'' **

Gina was speechless. It was the first time Gordy says something so ironic. At the end, she wasn't as sweet as her image shown it. Her head nod though. A smile appeared. Her hand reached his while Gina set up in the bed. Angela was watching the two love-birds body-language-ing with each others like in the movies. Johnny saw them too. The lucky one in the bed placed his other hand on her soft face brushing her silk hair away. She was an Aphrodite. His nose went closer. Every kid in the room was watching them. At the second Gordy wanted to touch her lips, Gen entered in the room.

**''Midnight! What are you...''** She said feeling bad for cancelling Gordy's first kiss.

Gordy blushed hard. He let go both of his hands and placed them on his own face. The rest left their room but the two main girls changed themself. Gina had a long-sleeved black dress ending at her knees while her friend had a Miss Santa outfit. Both of them went downstairs waiting a little. Gordy went down afterwards. He wore a little pale green vest with a tie. Three seconds later, a fake Santa Claus entered through the window. The children were crazy about it but the older all knew it was Johnny. The ginger girl smiled.

**''Look, Lulu, it's Santa!''** Said Bill.

**''Ho Ho Ho! Merry Christmas! I am the Easter-''**

**''SANTA, JOHNNY!''** Whispered Gen.

**''I am Santa Johnny... wait what... Never mind, Merry Christmas!''**

Angela felt into a coma session. Not a real, a lovely one. She never saw a guy like him doing silly tricks just to make her smile. The blue-haired boy saw the reacting of his crush away on the couch. The man sat on a kitchen chair while the ginger girl watched him. Gina was winking at her knowing her feelings on the idiot. After all, how can you resist to a boy in a Santa suit?

**''To: Mel From: Aunt Gen and Uncle Bill... come here sweety''** He said to one of Angela's younger cousin.

Names were passing and gifts were given to the younger generation while the girls were lowly chatting and looking at the joy. It was the older's turn. Parents and adults were starting. There was so much laughing. Gen and Bill gave each other's ridiculous gifts that their taller daughter requested, Elisabeth (Gina's mother) received a box of chocolate from Nicky and at the same time they started dating, all type of weird events in a small lack of time. Then, it was Angela's turn...

**''To: Angela From: John... oh... Come here Mrs. Santa, it's for you!''** Johnny screamed during walking to his Santa lady and picking her up in his strong arms.

He sat with her now on his lap. Johnny gave the small-looking box but the girl took a moment to thanks deeply her Prince for buying this gift before opening it. Here it was, the rare edition of her favorite game, Mario Brothers. She couldn't believe it.

**''How did you get it?''** She spoke looking dead serious at her friend.

**''I'm Santa Johnny, remember?''** He said.

Angela didn't hesitate. She grabbed his face, dropped her game on the round and kissed him. The whole family including her friends were watching the scene glee as a bunch of kids. It was silent like the melody of a Christmas song. Her lips removed, the girl took her game from the ground, kissed a few times Johnny on his cheeks and sat near her best friend.

**''Gordy, it's your turn, come here!''** Santa continued.

**''M-My turn for what?''**

**''The gift...''**

The weak got up and went to the direction of Santa. Johnny pulled his arm so he could sit on his lab like Angela earlier. It was awkward.

**''From: Gina''** Santa red.

Gordy took the present and wondered what type of weird gadget his Gina got him. Yes, he insisted on the term ''His''. He was the only one receiving a gift from her tonight. She was so beautiful. She was differently beautiful. Her hair was place without it usual headband. It was perfect like that. Even too perfect for holidays. He unwrapped the blue-ish paper off the tiny box he had. Underneath all the decorations of the box was a huge baby-blue blanket that Gina knitted with love. He smelled her sweet cinnamon smell on it. What an ecstasy. He exited Johnny's lap and went to Gina's direction.

**''Thank you for that blanket. It's really soft''** Gordy whispered.

**''Welcome. It's my first knit. I hope it's not too sensitive to the washing machine''**

Gina laughed sarcastically. Her eyes were fixing the wooden floor. The gifts were all given and she had nothing. He sighed. He took her two little chubby hands but turned her head before and asked her to follow him. She did what was told to lead her in Angela's bedroom. Underneath her bed was two boxes. One round with flowers on it and the other one rectangular with a christmas paper. There was also a card, which she knew Gordy wrote with deep thoughts in his full-of-love heart. Forward opening any kind of surprise, Gina hugged her friend with deep passion. He was the only one after all that took the time to make a special treat just for her and only herself. She opened the card first. As she knew, there was a love letter in it. She read it and looked at the man beside her. Her hands took the bigger one, the rounder one. Without thinking, Gordy made Cinnamon buns. He noted that he made them just before coming to the party. A smile appeared on her face. God, she loved when he tries to not shock her. Gina took one and put the box away. She took the second one. She unwrapped it with difficulty and saw a huge book.

**''Did you wrote all that?''** She asked with delight.

**''Trust me, it took me more than a year...''** He said before takin a puff of his inhaler he kept in his jean pocket.

They watched each other's iris. A smile appeared on his face.

**''Wanna read it?''**

Gina's head nodded. They both laid on the bed with Gordy's blanket. He opened the book and start reading from the first page. They both felt asleep after an hour or two.

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue<em>

Both Angela and Johnny changed after their amazing night of dancing and celebrating. As they entered and saw their friends sleeping on Angela's bed, the two of the tried to keep silence and exited the room. Gina's head was on Gordy's chest. She was holding him so tightly that Angela wondered how does he still breathe. They were so cute.

The next morning, Gen made some pancakes, thing that woke Gina earlier than usual each time. Of course Gen's daughter was dating Johnny after Christmas. The only problem was Gordy. He was nervous. He couldn't stand near Gina while talking to her without shaking like a piece of bacon. He was even more sensitive to her beauty. His weak heart couldn't stand anymore of her but still he kept inside his secret. He loved her. It wasn't hard to see. Everyone knew it. Even Gina. After all, she loved him back.


End file.
